Magnificent Seven St Nicks M7 OW
by senorabutterfly
Summary: The boys discover a family who can't afford gifts on Christmas. Not mine, no profit made.


Magnificent Seven St. Nicks M7 OW

It was the first week in December, and JD Dunne was full of cheer as he walked down the boardwalk in town. The young easterner had a smile on his face and was tipping his bowler and greeting everyone he met. Part of his demeanor was due to his natural good nature and exuberance, but a portion of it was directly related to the fact that he'd managed to talk the six other men that he kept the peace with into exchanging small gifts on Christmas. It had taken some coaxing and cajoling, but eventually JD's persistence and effective 'puppy dog' eyes had caused the capitulation of even Chris Larabee, the group's dark-clad leader. All of the men had things in their past that had kept them from celebrating the holiday in recent years, but Dunne's enthusiasm was contagious, and they all had to admit, even if secretly, that they were looking forward to spending the day with their newfound 'family'.

Stepping into the mercantile, Dunne touched his hat and smiled at Mrs. Potter and the lady who was standing in front of the counter.

"I'll be with you shortly, Mr. Dunne." Gloria said with a smile of her own for the friendly brunet.

"That's alright, Miz Potter. I'm just looking around for ideas for Christmas."

The widow nodded in understanding, and went back to reading the list the unknown woman had handed her. JD began wandering around the shop trying to decide whether to buy ready-made gifts or the materials to make his own.

As he explored the merchandise in the store, he noticed several children of various ages gawking in well-behaved awe at the variety around them. When he stopped at a display of colorful bandanas, wondering if Buck or Vin would like one, there was a boy of about 12 or so reverently fingering the assorted squares of colorful calico with clean but callused hands. The youngster's own neckerchief was so faded and frayed that it was almost impossible to recognize the red hue it had once sported.

"Hey! Bright, aren't they?" asked JD as he looked the pieces over. There was a rainbow of colors represented and patterns from paisley to floral to a few cheerful prints of western themes.

The boy next to him nodded in amazement as he touched first an indigo blue one and then moved to a vibrant yellow with a black design.

JD couldn't make up his mind which he liked the best, so he started picking several in assorted shades that he thought his friends might use. There was even a mostly black variety that he thought Chris might appreciate when on the trail. They were a good price and if nothing else, he could use them to wrap other gifts with he figured. The youngster next to him was now lightly caressing a cherry red one with a white paisley print, a look of longing evident on his face.

"Looks like you could use a new one. Maybe you'll get one for Christmas." offered Dunne cheerfully. The boy shook his head.

"It'd be swell, but nah. Ma said since Pa's gone, we can't afford to do Christmas this year. It's all she can do t' keep us in food, and shoes for the winter. She's havin' to take in sewin' and trade soap and such as it is. Said we may have to sell the farm come spring, 'cause she's not sure we can handle it by ourselves now."

The young peacekeeper looked sad at the matter-of-fact statement. JD and his own ma hadn't had much, but even when she was sick she'd made sure he had at least an apple or orange or something in his stocking on Christmas morning.

"That's a shame. I'm sorry you won't get to have at least a little something for the holiday."

The boy nodded.

"It's not so bad for us older ones, we understand. But it's hard to explain to the little ones why St. Nick might have to skip us this year."

JD swallowed, not knowing what else to say. The boy's mother called to the kids just then, and Dunne watched as the one he'd been talking to joined six others of various ages from five to a girl that looked about 15. They helped gather up the meager purchases that their mom had made and headed out of the building. On impulse, the peacekeeper gathered up some more of the colorful bandanas. Deep in thought he continued his shopping, some of the luster of the coming gift exchange now dimmed as he considered the family he'd just met.

77777777777777777777

Dunne was still preoccupied when he stepped out on the boardwalk with his paper-wrapped package in his hand. He'd intended to purchase some of the peppermint sticks and licorice whips that Mrs. Potter always had on hand, but somehow felt guilty this time for indulging when he knew the kids that had left before him hadn't been able to have any. He'd asked Gloria about the family as discreetly as he could, and was so lost in thought that he almost ran into the broad chest of Buck Wilmington as he met the ladies' man.

"Watch it, Kid."

The smaller form looked up in surprise.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Buck."

Wilmington had been headed the opposite direction, but now turned and put a brotherly arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"What's on your mind, JD?"

"Christmas" answered the shorter burnet pensively.

Buck was confused.

"I thought you were lookin' forward to it, Kid."

"I was . . ." JD chewed on his lower lip in concentration.

The lanky gunman was now more befuddled.

"What changed?"

JD suddenly realized that he was worrying his surrogate big brother, and stopped to explain.

"I just saw this family at the mercantile, Buck. Lady lost her husband a few months ago and has seven kids to take care of alone now. The oldest boy told me they couldn't afford to have a Christmas celebration this year. No presents, no nice meal… none of that stuff like we're planning. Just made me feel a little guilty that I was so excited and spending money picking out gifts, you know?"

The tall figure nodded in sudden understanding.

"Yeah, I get it Kid."

The pair resumed their trek, both now lost in thought. When they got to the saloon, Wilmington turned that way, pulling his companion with him.

"Maybe there's somethin' we can do. You said there's seven kids?"

JD nodded. Buck's lips widened in a smile under his mustache.

"Seven 'a us . . . seven of them. Maybe it's a lucky number, huh?" The cobalt eyes sparkled in anticipation. There wasn't anything the ladies' man liked better than helping someone in need. Well . . . maybe one thing, he thought with a grin.

Dunne suddenly realized what the older man was suggesting.

"Hey, yeah! If we each take one, we could probably come up with something nice for them and it wouldn't cost too much either."

Buck nodded. "That's what I was thinkin'. Don't even have to be store-bought. Chris does those wood carvin's of horses and stuff and Josiah is right handy with tools . . ."

"And Ezra likes kids and does those tricks for them and stuff. Bet he'd be willing to help out . . ." added JD as the pair pushed through the doors to the warmth of the saloon and headed for the table where their fellow law enforcers sat drinking whiskey-laced coffee and playing cards.

77777777777777777777

"I don't mind tryin' to make a kid's Christmas better. Used to be pretty good at makin' rag dolls for my sisters and stuff like that." Nathan commented with a smile as he took a sip of his coffee and checked his hand to see if it was worth even bidding on.

"Reckon I could come up with some flutes and little drums and such." offered Vin, before throwing down his cards with a shake of his head. "The tribes I lived with used those for toys for their young 'ns."

He gave a mischievous grin and bob of his eyebrows. "Not that their mother would necessarily thank me for 'em."

The others laughed at the mental image of the poor woman cooped in the house with her personal seven-piece band.

"Just as long as you don't buy harmonicas and try to teach 'em to play those." Chris' own brows rose to his blond hair as he teased the tracker.

Tanner's smile just got bigger. "Cain't help it ya don't appreciate my playin', Cowboy. Some people just ain't got an ear for music."

Ezra made a face and waited to see if Larabee asked for any cards after placing his money in the small pile.

"Some of us appreciate music my friend. Unfortunately what you create on that thing you call a musical instrument doesn't always fit the description."

The gambler placed his own bid and then pursed his lips in consideration.

"Mother wasn't much on toys even when I was a child, unless they aided me in honing my 'God-given talents', but I believe I could come up with some appropriate gifts."

At Larabee and Jackson's looks, he shrugged wryly.

"And no, I'm not plannin' on givin' them a deck of cards and poker chips, I promise. Though I do have a few trick rings and magic implements that I could supply if you gentlemen think those would be appreciated. And Mrs. Potter has some jacks and such in her establishment, if I remember correctly."

The others nodded and there was silence while they studied their hands. Josiah discarded two of his cards and asked for replacements, then added his own coins to the pile. Ezra simply sighed. He certainly wouldn't be using the money he won in this game for any extravagant purchases!

The preacher sat back in his chair and ruminated for a minute.

"I used to make a few things for Hannah when I was still at home. Think I can still whip up a few spinning tops and maybe one or two of those jointed figures that dance when you place the board on your knee. They won't be fancy, but the kids might like 'em."

Chris nodded in approval, then pursed his own lips in thought for a moment. Of them all, coming up with children's gifts would be the hardest on him they all knew. However it had been several years now since the tragedy, and he had given Billy Travis a small horse he'd made, so they were hoping the widower would be able to participate.

Making a decision, the gunman nodded.

"I think I've got time to whittle a few wooden animals and such. Maybe we can come up with a couple of things for all of the kids, then each take one to do something special for."

"Sounds good, Pard." Buck paused to stroke his mustache as he considered. "Reckon they'd all like some candy, and JD said there's two girls, so I'm sure I can find something nice like a shawl or bonnet or somethin'."

JD bounced excitedly in his chair. This was turning out better than he'd hoped.

"I know the one boy wanted a new bandana, so I grabbed some when I was in the shop earlier. Miz Potter had some pretty handkerchiefs for ladies too, so I can get some of those for the girls. Maybe a new belt or hat for the boy I talked to."

Wilmington reached to slap Dunne's bowler, but the younger man expertly ducked.

"Just make sure it ain't a sissy hat like you wear."

"I keep tellin' ya Buck, Bat Masterson wears a hat like this one."

"You ain't no Bat, Kid."

Larabee interceded before the duo could get too wound up.

"Alright you two. Let's table the insults and think a little more on what we can come up with for these kids. We don't have but a couple of weeks to get everything ready. Then we have to figure out how we're gonna deliver the stuff . . ."

77777777777777777777

Christmas eve found the seven men sneaking as quietly as possible onto the small farm property occupied by Mrs. Green and her kids. Each one had a bag of goodies tied to their saddle horn and were bundled up against the chill evening air.

Vin had managed to stop at the house on one of his rounds a few days before and let the widow in on their plans. They'd checked on her family several times before and she trusted the men, so she had agreed to leave the door unlatched and try to keep the kids occupied in the big attic bedroom while the peacekeepers slid in with their presents.

When they got to the yard, they could see lamplight in the upstairs window and hear laughter and stomping coming from the attic as the mother let her children tell stories and sing carols, anything to make noise and keep them distracted from the lower floor.

Sliding off of their horses, the seven grabbed their bags and moved as stealthily as possible to the doorway. Chris, Buck, and Vin had removed their spurs in the interest of silence and Wilmington had admonished JD to watch where he was going so that he didn't trip and give them away. Dunne wanted to protest, but he admittedly had done that a few times in the past, so he just gave the ladies' man a dirty look and nodded.

They'd followed through on their plan to each provide something small for all of the kids, then each pick a different child and have a larger present for them. Buck had gotten stockings for all seven since Mrs. Green had said that there were nails already in the mantel from previous years. The men had filled the hosiery with an assortment of peppermint sticks, licorice, and molasses candy; wooden tops and barnyard figures; flutes and small deer hide drums; colorful bandanas and dainty handkerchiefs; rag dolls and toy soldiers; and an assortment of jacks and balls and simple magic trick paraphernalia with instructions. This allowed the stockings to be quickly hung and topped off with an apple and orange apiece that Ezra had procured at a somewhat exorbitant price from a nearby town.

When the smaller items were dispensed with, the men turned to the larger gifts. Josiah had made one of the dancing figures and a stick horse for the youngest boy, who was five they had learned. He'd wrapped a red bandana around the horse's 'neck', added mop strings for a mane, and nailed on leather reins, giving the toy a quite impressive air. A small rawhide vest and tin sheriff's star rounded out the collection, pretty much guaranteed to make any kid smile in pleasure.

Nathan settled a doll with a china face and hands and a pretty calico dress on one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. He added a little basket he'd woven and then tucked a couple of beaded necklaces from the Seminole village inside, one for the doll and the other in a size that would fit the seven year old girl he was providing for. A little dried flower bouquet and pink hair ribbons rounded out the offerings, the healer nodding in satisfaction when he was done.

Chris had picked the eight year old, and carefully placed a large wooden horse in a prominent spot near the stairs. He'd added a handmade leather bridal and saddle, as well as a pair of miniature saddlebags to the figure. He'd also provided a wool jacket and warm socks in the appropriate size for the child, realizing that the mother probably didn't have the time or money to make or buy such things. A pair of small spurs finished out the gifts, making the gunfighter smile a bit wistfully as he stepped back from the arrangement. Adam would have been around this age if he'd lived . . . .

Vin found a spot to lay out a wooden bow and several arrows that he'd made for the ten year old boy he'd chosen. There was also a deer hide quiver with colorful zig zags painted on, and a small knife with an antler handle. A fringed leather vest completed the items. City parents might not have approved of the gifts, but country families taught their children how to work and provide for the table at a young age, so he figured the offerings would be appreciated.

Ezra quietly placed a pair of brown leather boots near the fireplace for the twelve year old, adding a colorful red flannel shirt and a couple of books to the collection. The children liked games, so he added a checker board as well, then finished off the offerings with a shiny new pocket knife that any young man would be proud to own.

JD was pleased with his purchases, and happily laid the brown felt hat . . . not a bowler to Buck's relief . . . and matching leather belt and suspenders on the table. Two bright bandanas to go with the ones in the stockings were added, then a bone-handled folding knife was placed on top of the pile. Ezra had helped him pay for the last gift, but they both figured that the fourteen year old would be envious if his younger brother got one and he didn't.

Buck had of course chosen the fifteen-year old girl, and they had to admit that the lanky gunman had done well. Chris had considered warning Wilmington not to get anything too personal, but the brunet had chosen appropriately on his own before Larabee had to say anything. A pretty cream knit shawl was draped across the back of one of the chairs, accompanied by a matching feathered bonnet and dainty net gloves. Blue hair ribbons and an elegant tortoiseshell comb joined the other items, and a leather-bound journal was added on top, since almost all young girls liked having someplace private to record their thoughts.

More apples and oranges were placed in a bowl that sat on the dining table, along with some extra peppermints and licorice. A bag of flour and one of coffee, some salt, and a substantial ham made their way into the kitchen, along with a new muslin apron, handkerchief, and calico sunbonnet for the mother. A small drawstring leather pouch clinked faintly as it was added to the items, the men having donated some of their poker money as well.

The seven stepped back when they were finished and gave one last look around. Chris nodded in approval and the group turned to go, proud of themselves for getting in and out undetected.

However, the last thought was a little premature. JD had forgotten about the stick horse Josiah had leaned on a chair, and the younger peacekeeper tripped over it as he made his way out.

The men froze, Larabee with his gloved hand already on the door, and as one turned to look toward the stairs.

Several voices yelled in surprise from above, then the kids came boiling down the steps to see what the racket was about. Their mother followed behind more slowly, teeth nibbling her lip in indecision. She hadn't planned to let the children have their gifts until Christmas morning, but it would be impossible to keep them away from the presents now she was sure.

When the youngsters reached the bottom, they were greeted by the sight of seven men staring at them, empty burlap sacks hanging from their hands and bodies bulky with heavy coats and scarves. The firelight picked out the white of their eyes and several had their mouths open in chagrin. One wore a scarlet jacket that was just visible below the tan coat he sported, and another had a dark mustache instead of a white beard.

The kids' gazes were then drawn to the piles of items that rested around the house. Their eyes got big, and the oldest forgot about wondering if they needed to protect their mother and siblings as they all gaped in amazement.

"Momma! There's seven St. Nicks! One for each of us!" cried the youngest girl as she gave a happy little hop of excitement.

"Ummm . . . yes, it appears there are . . ." murmured her parent softly as tears formed in the corners of her eyes at the generous gifts the men had left.

The fifteen year old craned her neck to look at the figures. "I like the St. Nick in black!" she offered with a pleased grin, making the others giggle. "He's handsome."

Chris gave a tiny smile and tipped his head in acknowledgement of the compliment.

The youngest boy sidled up to Standish. "I like this one. He's got a red coat on under there."

Gold gleamed in the firelight as the gambler smiled in response and appeared to pull a coin out from behind the child's ear.

Vin was the choice of the younger girl, who thought he was "pretty".

The others picked their favorite, getting nods and smiles in return from the men.

"Well, you better thank them and let them go. You know Santa is busy on Christmas eve." suggested their mother with a grateful look at each of the peacekeepers.

Nodding, the kids gave each one a hug and then scurried to check out the gifts that were left for them. Their mom thanked each man as well, and the seven grinned as the children started exclaiming in delight at the presents.

Saying goodnight, they started out the door.

"Who would have thought that we'd each have our own Santa?" asked one of the boys. Another hurried to the window to peer out.

"Do they have reindeer like in the 'Visit from St. Nick' story?"

"I can't wait to tell the other kids about this! They're magnificent!" added the younger girl.

Their mother looked at the men, then at her daughter.

"Uh, maybe we need to keep this to ourselves. The fact that they all stopped by here to leave gifts for you may be a secret. They probably have to split up now to get to all the other houses . . ."

Vin nodded and gave a wink as the men exited.

"Yeah, best keep this under your hats. Not everybody knows there's seven Santas!"

Then with pleased chuckles, the men headed to their horses. It was pretty rewarding being one of the Magnificent Seven St. Nicks.

By DMA


End file.
